1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector having a compact grounding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical connectors, e.g., but not limited to, USB, SATA or e-SATA, generally achieve grounding by connecting a grounding terminal of an insulation housing to a metal housing of the connector. Taiwan Utility Patent Number 095221982, Taiwan Utility Patent Number 095201553, Taiwan Utility Patent Number 095201362 and Taiwan Utility Patent Number 095212401 have disclosed the above mentioned structure. For instance, the electrical connector provided by Taiwan Utility Patent Number 095221982 includes a metal piece, the metal piece has a stopping piece, two arm sections, two locking hooks and two tabs. In assembly, a metal housing is sleeved on an outer side of an insulation main body, each extending piece of the base wall of the metal housing passes through each through hole provided on a base portion of the metal housing then the extending pieces are in contact with the tabs of the metal piece so as to achieve grounding. The designs of the patents mentioned above are complicated in structure and inconvenient in assembly, so a novel electrical connector shall be invented to overcome above mentioned disadvantages.